


In other words, I love you

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Depressed Ikari Shinji, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loneliness, Lost Love, M/M, Promises, Sad Ikari Shinji, Songfic, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji hizo planes para pasar el año nuevo con Kaworu, ignorando el destino que les esperaba. Sumido en la soledad y el vacío, solo quiere escapar de la calamitosa realidad que le toca vivir. Sin embargo, el amor le devolverá a través de una promesa, ese rayo de esperanza que precisa para mantenerse fuerte y esperar un anhelado reencuentro.





	In other words, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic KawoShin de 2019 ♥

Todos y cada uno de los planes que trazó para el año nuevo se habían ido al diablo tras lo acontecido. Lo último que alcanzaba a recordar con claridad era la fuerte discusión que mantuvo con Misato, además de la cachetada que recibió por parte de la ofuscada mujer justo después haberle gritado, dejando salir toda esa ira que llevaba contenida, demasiado inusual en alguien así.

Era una maldita insensible y egoísta o al menos, así era ante los ojos del joven Ikari. La Mayor Katsuragi era incapaz de entender lo que esa pobre alma devastada le decía aunque ella misma había pasado por algo similar hacía no demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que refiriera así a alguien si ella también había perdido al hombre que amaba en trágicas circunstancias? Incluso muchos llegaron a especular que Misato estuvo involucrada en la muerte de ex amante. Quizás sus casos y situaciones no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Shinji dejó su credencial de piloto en la recepción y de inmediato abandonó las dependencias de NERV, no tenía intenciones de volver a ese lugar y tampoco pensaba pilotear de nuevo una unidad Evangelion. Estaba decidido y no regresaría ni si su padre iba a suplicarle de rodillas que lo hiciera. Le daba igual que se registraba un nuevo ataque o que en ese momento llegara el fin del mundo. Ya no tenía nada que perder pues ya le habían arrebatado absolutamente todo en cuanto pudieron.

Lo último que le quitaron fue lo más imperdonable.

Se marchó corriendo con dirección a ninguna parte, de nuevo llorando amargamente y maldiciendo todo lo que había sucedido. Más que nunca, sentía un tremendo impulso de huir, escapar de su nefasta realidad, hacer de cuenta que todo fue producto de su imaginación o quizás una horrible pesadilla. Así se mantuvo por horas, importándole poco y nada el hecho la declaración de estado de emergencia que seguía vigente en la ciudad.

La lógica dictaba que debía ir a uno de los múltiples refugios pero para entonces ya no tenía el más mínimo aprecio por su propia vida. Incluso le comenzaban a asaltar fuertes pensamientos suicidas de tanto en tanto. Estaba solo en el mundo y daba por sentado que ya no volvería a ver a las escasas personas que le importaban. Todos se habían ido de su lado una vez más y su existencia carecía de todo sentido.

De niño perdió a su madre, más tarde a sus amigos y hace unos pocos días...a él, a ese cuyo nombre se sentía completamente indigno de pronunciar. No sabía muy bien cuántos días pasaron desde la tragedia pero para Shinji fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido desde ese momento. 

En medio de su recorrido sin rumbo alguno, Ikari había vuelto a aquella vacía playa donde lo conoció pero se dio cuenta que el atardecer ya no era igual de hermoso que aquel día. El lugar donde lo encontró sentado estaba vacío y tampoco escuchaba ya a las gaviotas. Absolutamente todo se había ido y nada volvería a ser igual. Lloró de nuevo, quizás mucho más que antes mientras de forma inevitable rememoraba cada palabra que aquel bellísimo y encantador chico le había dicho, en especial esas que más lo impactaron.

_"Te amo, Shinji."_

Era todo tan desgarrador para él. Quería meterse al mar y dejarse arrastrar por las olas hasta desaparecer en las profundidades pero al mismo tiempo, no se atrevía a dar aquel paso tan radical que por alguna razón mucho le tentaba.

Cuando ya no sintió capaz de permanecer en ese sitio que fue testigo del primer encuentro que mantuvo con el albino, se puso de pie sin siquiera sacudir la arena de su ropa y siguió deambulando por la ciudad por varias horas más hasta que al anochecer cayó rendido de cansancio en medio de la calle y se durmió sin más.

Lo pudo vislumbrar en sus sueños de vez más. Solo allí pudo llevar a cabo aquellos planes que había hecho. Tenía pensado invitarlo a comer con él y también quería llevarlo de compras, deseaba que combinaran y estrenaran las mejores prendas de vestir para recibir el año nuevo juntos.

Y eso que Shinji jamás había prestado mucha atención a la fecha y a ese tipo de cosas pero por el hecho de estar en tan especial compañía, quería hacer todo lo que las personas acostumbraban, sobre todo las parejas. Había ahorrado durante meses para poder adquirir el teléfono celular que le gustaba pero decidió que lo gastaría todo si era necesario para tener una cita inolvidable con él.

También quería compartir la cena de la noche vieja y que juntos subieran a la azotea del edificio más alto de las cercanías para poder contemplar los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo. Quería tomarse fotografías con él para capturar aquellos momentos felices a su lado. Se sonrojaba al pensar que estarían allí tomados de las manos y besándose como el par de enamorados que eran.

Pero todo quedó en la nada. Cuando abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta, el dolor que lo colmaba era tanto que sentía una opresión en su pecho que parecía aplastarle hasta el alma. No había modo de que eso se fuera, simplemente no cesaba, solo podía gritar y maldecir porque hacer preguntas era en vano. Jamás obtendría respuestas.

Llegó al año nuevo luego de haber pasado la peor navidad de toda su vida, la más horrible y catastrófica de todas. Ese había nefasto día que tuvo que matar al último ángel, ese al que acusó de haber traicionado sus sentimientos, ese que Misato afirmaba lo engañó y utilizó. Nunca se había sentido tan roto, tan miserable y sobre todo tan vacío.

_"En verdad nací para conocerte..."_

Todo pasó tan rápido. Todo fue tan fugaz y aún así, sentía que él también lo amaba, incluso más que cuando lo tenía con él. Por primera vez había experimentado ese sentimiento de una manera tan fuerte y real, al punto de que ahora lo echaba demasiado de menos y no podía sacárselo de la mente como tampoco lo de aquella noche, cuando en la habitación del atractivo joven por el que se sentía tan atraído y encantado, cayó ante sus seductoras palabras de una manera tan fácil y complaciente.

Shinji todavía sentía todos aquellos besos y caricias que el albino dejó en su cuerpo. La suavidad y la calidez de esos labios y de esas manos parecían estar grabadas en su piel y la sensación de placer permanecía tan intacta, tan real, tan estremecedora.

No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No le daba ya vergüenza admitir que se había entregado a él por completo, no solo movido por el deseo sexual que había entre ellos sino también porque lo amaba aunque apenas lo conocía. Pero no era un arrebato de pasión como quizás creyó al principio, Shinji estaba seguro de que lo amaba como para llegar a aquello, teniendo la certeza de que quería estar a su lado para siempre.

—De ninguna manera siento que él me haya utilizado -murmuró- Me dijo que me amaba y sentí sus palabras demasiado sinceras. Sus ojos no me mintieron, sus besos tampoco. Me amó tanto como yo a él...tanto como lo amo aún aquí y ahora -expelió un largo suspiro y una sonrisa llena de dolor- Kaworu, te extraño tanto.

Al darse cuenta que estaba sentado en su cama se llevó un enorme sobresalto. ¿Cómo había llegado al departamento de Katsuragi si no se encontraba ni remotamente ahí cerca? ¿Cómo si estuvo más de medio día caminando con intenciones de alejarse tanto como le era posible de los lugares por los que no sentía ya ningún apego? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Exhaló con hastío y no se molestó en cuestionarse ni intentó encontrar explicaciones. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación. No había nadie en el departamento, todo estaba oscuro y vacío. Tal vez Asuka ya había muerto en el hospital para entonces, Misato no iba a regresar allí y Pen-Pen había sido llevado por Hikari.

—Esto no es muy diferente de cuando era niño -dijo para sí mismo- Otro año más que termina y uno nuevo que empieza...solo.

Ya no podía llorar, sus lágrimas y sus fuerzas se agotaron. No había nada que hacer sino resignarse y esperar.

—¿Qué es lo que debo esperar ahora?

Tampoco sabía la respuesta a eso. ¿Nada? ¿Algo? ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no puedo estar donde tú estás? ¿Por qué tú también me dejaste solo otra vez? Si tan solo supieras cuanta falta me haces.

Sus labios temblaban y su pecho volvía a doler.

—¡¡¡Kaworu!!! -gritó su nombre por fin, ese nombre que se rehusaba a pronunciar, el cual quería conservar solamente para él como el más valioso de sus tesoros y de repente, por inercia sus pies lo llevaron hasta el balcón, no era él quien controlaba a voluntad en ese momento sus pasos- ¿Qué está pasando? -musitó-

Quedó paralizado en cuanto lo vio frente a él. Pensó se trataba de una visión o que sus ojos lo engañaban, aún era de noche y creía que estaba viendo mal. Le costó reaccionar tan rápido como hubiera querido ya que cada uno de sus sentidos se bloquearon por unos instantes que le resultaron interminables y frustrantes. Abrió sus manos hacia el joven que lo observaba expectante a escasos metros de distancia, flotando en el aire, de la misma manera que lo vio cuando lo enfrentó mientras descendían en dogma terminal.

Era él. Kaworu Nagisa. Su amigo, su amante, su ser más preciado. Una vez más frente a sus ojos y como si de otro sueño se tratara, el albino estaba elevado en el aire a cientos de metros de alturas sobre el suelo, verlo así le causaba vértigo a Shinji. Sintió sus lágrimas caer de nuevamente, sentía una gran emoción al ver que su amado seguía con vida.

—Estoy aquí, Shinji -le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo un poco y se acercó a él para poder abrazarlo-

Cuando Ikari sintió su cuerpo siendo rodeado por los brazos ajenos se dio cuenta que no era un fantasma como creyó en un principio. Lo correspondió de un modo afectuoso y aunque rompió en llanto también se puso a sonreír de alegría, demasiado contradictorio pero sus sentimientos contrapuestos lo superaban sin que pudiera lidiar apropiadamente con ellos a la vez.

—Kaworu...Kaworu...Kaworu... -era todo lo que al parecer sabía o podía decir al tiempo que se aferraba a él y disfrutaba de ese calor tan agradable que sentía teniéndolo cerca- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás aquí!

—Siempre estaré contigo, Shinji -aseguró- Aunque no me veas, lo estoy. ¿Te das cuenta?

—¿Pero cómo? Yo...yo te maté y...--

—Te lo dije antes pero no prestaste atención a mis palabras, la vida y la muerte son iguales para mí -sonrió- No existe principio ni fin en mi existencia, lo que ves ahora es el simple contenedor de mi alma, la cual es eterna e inmortal.

Kaworu colocó sus manos en las mejillas del joven castaño y se acercó a su rostro cada vez más. Un beso tierno se hizo presente hasta que el mismo Shinji en un ansioso afán de sentirlo más, se encargó de hacerlo más intenso y duradero, anhelando poder besarlo por siempre y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

La indefectible separación se hizo realidad poco después aunque deseaba seguir besándolo y abrazándolo. El pánico invadió el corazón de Shinji y vio que el albino empezaba a elevarse de otra vez en el aire, lo sostuvo tomándolo por uno de sus brazos para que no se marchara.

—¡No me dejes de nuevo, por favor! Me siento tan solo aquí, Kaworu. ¡Te necesito conmigo! ¡Quédate, solo quédate!

—No pertenezco a este lugar -replicó- No vivir en la Tierra, no como un Lilim. Pero estaré esperando el momento de reencontrarme contigo y te observaré desde allá -se rostro se volvió hacia la Luna, sin poder ser capaz de explicarle las razones por las que fue confinado a vivir allí también en solitario como el chico que tanto amaba-

—¿¡Desde la Luna!? ¿Por qué estás allá?

—Ni yo lo sé muy bien. Al parecer cada vez que el recipiente de mi alma muere, vuelvo allá y es donde debo permanecer hasta que llegue el momento.

—¿Qué momento?

—El momento de nuestro siguiente encuentro -sonrió con ternura- Así será hasta que consiga darte la felicidad que deseo.

—¡Si en verdad quieres hacerme feliz entonces llévame contigo!

Kaworu permaneció en silencio. Desafortunadamente no iba a poder cumplirle ese deseo y odiaba tanto la idea de tener que dejarlo solo y llorando otra vez, no soportaba ver ese rostro lleno de dolor y amargura, era algo que resquebrajaba su corazón.

—No podrás vivir ahí, Shinji -admitió- Pero vendré a verte otra vez. Prometo que volveré en un año, por favor, espérame.

—No...no te vayas... -vio a Kaworu elevándose una vez más y alejándose de él con lentitud, era como si estuviera siendo atraído por alguna fuerza externa que no lo dejaba moverse a su entera voluntad-

—Shinji, cada vez que mires hacia a la Luna, yo también estaré mirando hacia ti y recordándote.

—Kaworu.

—Debo irme ahora. No llores más, no estás solo y no volverás a estarlo -y otra vez le enseñaba esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tranquilizaba su alma por completo-

—Te amo tanto -pronunció el albino por última vez-

—¡Y yo a ti, Kaworu!

Ikari extendió uno de sus brazos en el aire como queriéndole traer de regreso ahí con él. Sin embargo, lo iba perdiendo de vista poco a poco mientras llamaba el nombre ajeno apenas en susurros, no podía gritar ya que no le salía la voz. Permaneció allí por unos instantes hasta que se echó al piso, cayendo sentado y sosteniendo las barras de protección de balcón.

Y ahí quedó observando la Luna atentamente, casi sin parpadear. Por alguna razón, comenzó a recordar una canción que su madre entonaba para él cuando era un niño para que pudiera dormirse tranquilo. Si bien al principio no la pudo rememorar, de pronto esta fluyó de sus labios.

— _Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_ -unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus bonitos ojos azules- _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_ -sus manos se asieron con más fuerza a los barrotes del balcón sin dejar de observar esa luna que lo cubría con su tenue luminosidad- _In other words, please, be true..._

En tanto, al mismo tiempo, Kaworu lo había escuchado, ya posado en la superficie lunar, aceptando resignado estar en ese lugar hasta que pudiera tener nuevamente la chance de volver con Shinji al menos por un momento.

— _In other words, I love you._

Una promesa sellada y la gran esperanza de volverse encontrarse les daría las fuerzas necesarias para esperar con paciencia a que llegara el momento indicado hasta el año siguiente.

**FIN**


End file.
